Keep Holding On
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Short little one-shot/songfic. Set after Conner dies, Cassie's broken hearted and wants to Die as well, but then Robin protects her in the spiritworld when she dies, and she decides to go back. set to Keep Holding on bby Avril Lavigne.


_You're not alone…_

"Cassie?" a hand touched my shoulder.

_Together we stand._

Robin came around to kneel in front of me.

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand._

He took my hands in his. They felt really warm compared to mine.

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end…_

Connor was gone. Superboy was gone. He was dead, like almost everyone I cared about

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in._

"Cass, I know what you're feeling"

_No I won't give in._

"He loved you very much" Robin was trying to get me to talk, I knew it, but sitting amidst the battle wreckage, I felt cold, I felt like I wanted to join Conner, I wanted to die.

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

I fell forwards into robin's arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

_Just stay strong, 'because you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

"I'm here for you Cass" he said, gently stroking my long, blonde hair.

_There's nothing you can say_

No matter what Robin said, I still wanted to join Conner, it would mean no more pain…

_Nothing you can do_

My sobs quieted as I started slipping away.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

Soon, I would be with my mother, my father, my friends, and Conner.

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Some part of me wanted to go back as I strayed along the golden trail of time.

_So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear. _

Could I possibly be dreaming?

_Before the doors close_

I looked back. I could see the golden fields that I had come from, but I wanted to explore this new path, this new blackness.

_And it comes to an end_

Then, I was being sucked into the darkness.

I came out on the other side, walking in space.

Then, in front of me was a great monster.

I was suddenly clothed in Amazonian armor, but in my heart, I knew I couldn't face this monster.

Even in death,

I was powerless.

_With you by my side, I will fight and defend._

Then, Robin was there, and he was killing the beast at my side, defending me.

_I'll fight and defend._

He was there.

Protecting me.

Now I knew I couldn't die, I had to stay for his sake.

_Keep holding on…_

I ran back along the golden trail, ignoring the calls of my dead friends, I mustn't get sucked back into staying. I had to be with Robin now.

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

"Cassie" my breath hitched.

There he was.

Conner was really there.

It was what I had always wanted.

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

He smiled as I slowly turned around.

_There's nothing you can say_

"I-I can't stay" I had to be strong. This wasn't about me, it was about Robin.

He nodded. "I know"

_Nothing you can do_

We embraced for the last time.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

"I love you" I said.

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Conner raised a hand in farewell. "I'll wait for you Cassie"

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe._

"I know"

_And nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny._

I was about to step through the spirit world door. My choice was made, but I wanted one last look.

_What ever is meant to be will work out perfectly._

A single tear ran down my cheek as I looked back. I could still see Conner there, waving to me.

Then I summoned up all my willpower and strenght and stepped through the door.

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

The door shut behind me, and it wouldn't open again for a long time.

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

When I awoke, I was being cradled in someone's arms.

Robin.

I reached up and touched his face, smiling lightly.

_There's nothing you can say_

"C-Cassie" he gasped out, trying to wipe the tears from his face and hold me at the same time, and failing miserably.

_Nothing you can do_

"Shhh" I said, wiping the glistening drops away from his cheeks.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

Then I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

In my heart.

I knew that this was right.

This is what Conner would want.

And this is what I would do.

I would put others before myself.

Because that's what an Amazonian Princess does.

Puts others before herself.

I was an Amazonian Princess, fearless, brave, and kind.

I.

Cassie Sandsmark.

Amazonian Princess.

Wondergirl.

* * *

So what'cha think?? please review! and check out the poll on my profile!

also, check out my story "the Facebook bug" it's really hilarious.

- The Dark Knight's Revenge

I don't own Avril Lavigne, Robin, Wondergirl, Conner Kent, Superboy, Or the song.


End file.
